What If? Vol 1 27
DeFalco | Editor1_2 = Mark Gruenwald Gruenwald | Writer1_1 = Mary Jo Duffy | Penciler1_1 = Jerry Bingham | Inker1_1 = John Stuart | Colourist1_1 = Carl Gafford | Letterer1_1 = Art Simek Simek | Letterer1_2 = Janice Chiang Chiang | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle1 = What if the Phoenix Had Not Died? | Synopsis1 = Uatu ponders over the story of the Jean Grey as the Phoenix and recalls her journey alongside the X-Men. He sees an alternate reality where she did not die during the incursion with the Shi'ar. In this alternate reality, she was reborn again and when the X-Men are called to battle Galactus and Terrax in the Shi'ar galaxy, she unleashes the Phoenix force. She stops Galactus and is thanked by Lilandra for this. She begins to be overwhelmed by the Phoenix force and destroys asteroids and a small star. Upon returning to the X-Mansion, Shadowcat chastises her for destroying another star. Jean again delves into the Dark Phoenix form and destroys Shadowcat. The X-Men try to stop her and she kills Polaris as well. Cyclops tries to stop her and she kills him. This causes her to be engulfed in the Phoneix force and she destroys the Earth. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Phoenix (Jean Grey) * The X-Men :* Havok :* Polaris :* Storm :* Cyclops :* Wolverine :* Beast :* Iceman :* Nightcrawler :* Colossus :* Angel :* Professor X :* Shadowcat Supporting Characters: * The Watcher * Firelord * Lilandra of the Shi'ar :* Lilandra's Imperial Guard ::* Gladiator ::* Earthquake ::* Neutron ::* Starbolt ::* Sybil ::* Hobgoblin ::* Vril-Rokk Villains: * Shi'ar Emperor * Mastermind * Galactus :* Terrax the Tamer (Herald) * Sentinels Other Characters: * The Funeral Minister * Reed Richards * Aramans * The Brotherhood of Evil Mutants :* Avalanche :* Pyro :* Blob * Special Agent Peter Gyrich * Senator Kelly Locations: * Earth-81727 :* The Shi'ar Galaxy ::* Planet Arama :* Sol (Solar System) in the Milky Way (Galaxy) ::* Earth :::* New York State ::::* The X-Mansion :::::* The Danger Room ::::* New York City :::* Angel's Cabin, Rocky Mountains, Colorado ::* An unnamed Star Items: * Cyclops' Visor * The Heart of the Universe * The Star D'Bari * A Fastball Special Vehicles: * A Space Shuttle * Lilandra's Imperial Flagship * A Quinjet * Shi'ar Space-craft * The X-Men's Blackbird | Editor2_1 = | Writer2_1 = Mark Gruenwald Gruenwald | Penciler2_1 = Ron Wilson Wilson | Inker2_1 = Bruce Patterson Patterson | Colourist2_1 = Carl Gafford Gafford | Letterer2_1 = John Morelli Morelli | StoryTitle2 = Kree Encounter! | Synopsis2 = Uatu recalls the story of Astron on the planet Uranus. He has found the Kree Sentry #213 destroyed. He goes to speak to his fellow exiled members and tells Uranos to stop the destruction of the Kree weapons. Uranos calls him a coward and says he is building a spaceship to travel back to Earth. Astron tells Uranos he is not leaving Uranus and he is left on the planet. Uranos heads toward Earth as the Kree land on Uranus and realize their Sentry is destroyed. They chase after Uranos' ship and blow it up as it passes Saturn. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Eternals :* Astron :* Uranos :* Chief Engineer Arlok Supporting Characters: * The Watcher * The Kree :* Har-an :* Ro-Tar :* Talos Villains: * Kree Sentry #213 Other Characters: * Skrulls Locations: * Earth-616 :* Uranus :* Saturn Items: * A pair of Quantum Bands Vehicles: * The Eternals' Spaceship * Kree Warships | Notes = Flashbacks * Jean Grey's transformation into the Phoenix and the resulting storyline. | Trivia = | Recommended = * Uncanny X-Men 141 * Uncanny X-Men 142 | Links = }}